ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead is Ben's Petrosapien form Bio Appearance *'Ben 10: '''Muscular humanoid made of blue-green crystal. Head has a large chin and ends in a point. Has large shoulders. Has two large crystal spikes coming out of his back. Has yellow eyes. Wears a suit that is black on the right and white on the left. The Omnitrix is on a black patch on the white half of his suit. * '''Alien Force': Same as Ben 10 except suit replaced by purple rock, top of head is also purple, crystals on chest added, Omnitrix is on chest, and eyes are green. *'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: '''Similar to Ben 10. Suit is replaced with purple rock that also covers the top of his head. Has two small crystals on his chest. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *'Heroes United': Same as Alien Force except crystals on forearms. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Teen): 'Similar to Ben 10. Back spikes are much longer. Suit is now black with a green stripe down the middle. Also has black pants. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on a green and white belt. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Young): 'Similar to Ben 10. Back spikes are much longer. The black patch behind his Omnitrix is gone. Has green eyes. *'Gwen (OS): 'Similar to Ben 10. Slimmer, with a more rounded head. Suit is two different shades of blue. *'Ben 10,000: 'Similar to Ben 10. Wears a black shirt with white pants. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *'Albedo: 'Similar toUltimate Alien . Has red eyes. *'Gwen (UA): 'Same as Ultimate Alien. *'Gwen 10: 'Similar to OS Gwen. Has pink eyes. Patch on suit is now black. Has a blue hairclip above her left eye. *'Mad Ben: 'Similar to Omniverse Teen. Has a crystal mohawk. Wears a black suit with orange detailing and grey spiked armor. The Omnitrix is on his chest and back. Powers *Diamondhead can generate and control crystals. *Diamondhead is nearly invulnerable. *Diamondhead can redirect energy shot at him. *Diamondhead can shapeshift his hands. Appearances Total: 67 (57 by Ben) Total Time: 66min23s/3983s (58min18s/3498s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were 10 - 1min31s S1E5 Hunted x2 - 3min41s S1E13 Secrets x3 - 46s S2E2 The Big Tick - 1s S2E3 Framed - 3min39s S2E4 Gwen 10 (Gwen) - 2min29s S2E5 Grudge Match - 2min17s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x4 - 1min14s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) x2 - 50s S3E1 Ben 10,000 - 26s S3E3 A Change of Face - 1min46s S3E8 Under Wraps x2 - 1min28s S3E9 The Unnaturals - 1min26s S3E13 The Visitor - 1min6s S4E1-3 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1s S4E4 Perfect Day - 2min37s S4E7 Big Fat Alien Wedding - 1min27s S4E10 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) x2 - 16s S4E11 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 1 - 4min34s S4E13 Goodbye and Good Riddance - 1min25s Handle with Care - 1min2s Ben 10: Race Against Time - 54s Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 - 1min20s Total: 33 (28 by Ben) Total Time: 36min16s/2176s (32min41s/1961s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S2E8 Basic Training - 37s S3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice - 23s S3E12 Inspector 13 (Gwen) - 1min29s S3E13 Couples Retreat - 39s Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United x3 - 3min4s Total: 7 (6 by Ben) Total Time: 6min12s/372s (4min43s/283s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) - 53s S1E6 It Was Them - 1min37s S2E3 Gone Fishin' - 2min17s S2E6 Arrested Development (Young Ben) - 13s S2E8 Ben Again - 25s S2E8 Ben Again (Teen Young Ben) - 31s S3E9 Rad - 2min45s S3E10 Evil's Encore (Young Ben) - 1min5s S4E8 A Fistful of Brains - 7s S5E10 Collect This - 25s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (Gwen 10) - 16s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben - 25s S6E6 Blukic and Driba Go To Area 51 - 35s S7E1 Clyde 5 - 38s S7E4 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann (Young Ben) - 45s S7E9 It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1 (Mad Ben) - 1min18s S8E7 Malgax Attacks - 33s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 18 (16 by Ben) Total Time: 14min49s/889s (13min15s/795s by Ben) Comics Total: 3 (3 by Ben) Total Panels: 11 (11 by Ben) Ben 10 Barbershop Blues - 1 panel Total: 1 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 1 (1 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Ben 10 #4 - 8 panels Joyrides: Tim 10 - 2 panels Total: 2 (2 by Ben) Total Panels: 10 (10 by Ben) Statistics *Diamondhead is the 3rd alien to appear in the series. *Diamondhead is the 3rd alien to appear in Ben 10. *Diamondhead is the 34th alien to appear in Ultimate Alien. *Diamondhead is the 18th alien to appear in Omniverse. *Diamondhead is the 3rd most used alien. *Diamondhead is the 2nd most used alien in Ben 10. *Diamondhead is the 12th most used alien in Ultimate Alien. *Diamondhead is the 5th most used alien in Omniverse. Video Games *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (DS Only) *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (3DS Only) First Lines *'OS: '"I dunno...but I bet it's gonna be cool!" - And Then There Were 10 *'UA: '"In case you were wondering, this is what it's like to lose." - Basic Training *'OV Teen: '"There's a triple cheeseburger with my name on it." - It Was Them *'OV Young: '''"Don't you ever get tired of being wrong?" - Trouble Helix Subpages *Diamondhead/Gallery of Variants *Diamondhead/Gallery *Diamondhead/Gallery of Scenes *Diamondhead/Quotes Related *Diamond Matter (fusion with Grey Matter) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:10 year old Aliens Category:15 year old Aliens Category:16 year old Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Crystal Aliens Category:Petrosapien Aliens Category:Petrosapiens Category:Voiced by Jim Ward Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Voiced by Daran Norris Category:Voiced by Vanessa Marshall Category:Voiced by Ashley Johnson